


【絕命毒師】記得我（白粉，NC17）

by beautywind



Category: Breaking Bad, 絕命毒師
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:47:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21950203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautywind/pseuds/beautywind
Summary: 昨天不小心看到電視在播絕命毒師，剛好一段台詞深深打中了我，讓我又想起這對的浪漫，趕在聖誕節發文囉
Relationships: Jesse Pinkman & Walter White, Jesse Pinkman/Walter White, 白粉
Kudos: 24





	【絕命毒師】記得我（白粉，NC17）

這事怎麼發生的？沒人知道，男人嘛，一點酒、一點契機，再來一點孤寂，攪和在一起就能產生最不可思議的化學變化。

傑西從來沒想過居然會跟這個老男人上床，唷，不要誤會，他心底有一部分總是尊敬著懷特老師，但仰慕不代表要上床啊，但瞧瞧他們在做什麼？沙發上灑了餅乾，空酒瓶落到地上滾出一條水漬，而懷特老師正把自己壓在床上逞欲，一下又一下撞擊著他被酒精麻痹的神智，傑西覺得天旋地轉，如果不是自己復吸了，就是拉著懷特老師跟自己下水了，但那總是冷靜到近乎冷酷的男人怎麼可能隨隨便便被自己帶跑？

所以說嘛，他不記得這一切是怎麼開始的，傑西從沒懷疑過自己是異性戀，而懷特老師？他甚至是有家室的人，然而他們卻在冷得要命的聖誕夜、擠在一張床上打炮？

 **瘋了** ，傑西想著，他跟懷特老師都是。

華特也不知道自己在幹嘛，他只知道跟傑西不知為了什麼事情吵起來，噢，這幾乎已經是他的日常了，跟誰誰誰吵架，是他前半輩子想都不敢想的，但現在的他底氣硬起來，什麼都敢做。

話雖這麼說，但跟傑西打炮這件事也太超過了點，到底怎麼會變成這樣的？華特拼命回憶，腦子卻像被酒水泡爛的海綿根本起不了作用，倒是下身挺有精神的，他已經忘記上次跟史凱勒有肌膚之親是什麼時候的事了，這種感覺依然很好，男人的身體雖不像女人柔軟、富有脂肪，但直腸的高溫及肛門圈覆的緊度帶來的快感不亞於插入陰道，華特喘了口氣扣緊傑西的腰臀做最後衝刺，身下的男孩被自己震到咿啊出聲，像極翅膀被折斷的小鳥那樣無助，這讓華特更感興奮，沒有雄性能抵擋有人在床上被他們幹出聲的虛榮，尤其當那呻吟夾雜肉慾與渴求的時候，會讓上了年紀的人感覺自己還是有那麼幾下的。

「懷特老師……啊、啊嗯……那裡、不、啊……！」跟女人做愛的感覺完全不同，肉體拍打的聲音是那麼清晰，結合時發出的黏膩水聲更是讓傑西恨不得再多喝一點才不會聽得這麼明明白白。

青年軟軟的喊著懷特老師，這種稱呼總是讓華特受不了，認識的所有人裡，現在還會這麼稱呼他的，只有傑西了，得寸進尺的老男人握住青年溼得不像話的前端，低聲在男孩耳邊問道：「到底是要還是不要，傑西，話要說清楚點，我不是教過你了嗎？」

「你這臭老頭、嗯啊、啊哈！不行、啊、那樣弄的話會……嗚嗯！」惱羞成怒的傑西回頭想表達不滿，卻被抓住他手臂的老師撞個口齒不清，到底為什麼一個中年還有小腹的罹癌人士會有這麼大的力氣？要不是看過懷特老師曾咳到找不到心肝的模樣，傑西還真以為對方在裝病，但對方病了，是真的；老男人的陰莖在自己屁眼內抽抽插插，也是真的；他被幹到快要高潮，還是真的。

最後傑西在一個拔高的尖叫聲中射了出來，他往後拱起就像絕美的舞者在空中能擺出最美的姿勢那樣令人屏息，瞬間收縮的內部夾得華特倒抽一口氣、差點被口水嗆到，最後跟著繳械在傑西體內，趴在傑西背上猛烈喘息的華特覺得有些可惜，如果再讓他年輕個十歲，肯定能撐得比現在更久，唉，真的是老了。

「起來，你很重欸……」傑西沒好氣的用手肘頂著幾乎整個人壓上來的華特，行行好，他就算身強體健，也頂不住一個成年男子靠上來的重量。

「你還年輕，怎麼這樣就不行了？」華特皺了皺眉，不太高興傑西提出要他滾開的要求，該怎麼說呢，那會讓他想到一直拒絕他的史凱勒，而往年的聖誕節，他都是跟家人一起度過的。

去他的肺癌、去他的冰毒。

如果不是傑西當初找上門來，或許他們也不會走到這步吧？華特一邊想一邊把傑西翻過身來，伸手碰觸青年的短髮，那難見的溫柔讓後者一愣，懷特老師那雙能調出化學奇蹟的手、那雙能毫不猶豫扣動板機的手正一下又一下摸著他的額頭，一瞬間，傑西都要相信他們是深愛的伴侶，他們之間沒有那些利益，也不用背負那些人命，就只是好好待在餐館吃上一頓鬆餅、聊聊近況的關係。

他們在彼此身上綁了太多賭注，回過神來時彼此越陷越深，明知這條路走到底不會有什麼好下場，他們誰都不願真的放手，總是把彼此推開以後像相吸的磁極兩端，終究又回到彼此身邊。

在華特心中，他有家人、有事業，還有傑西。

在傑西心中，他有朋友、有事業，還有懷特老師。

傑西就是傑西；懷特老師就是懷特老師。不屬於任何一個分類，就佔了那麼一個位置，除不去、忘不掉、逃不了。

這一輩子，大概就是這樣了。

第二次的進入毫無聲息，傑西跟華特只是靜靜望著彼此，這一刻，科學至上的華特都產生了一種錯覺，彷彿看見了那微乎其微的0.111958%，他幾乎都要信了那女人說的，那是靈魂的重量。

於是他再次動了起來，華特一向不是感性的人，但此時此刻竟也執拗的想留下點什麼，在傑西身上留下點什麼，這是他的銘印，有些喘的華特並不想停下，終有一天，他會早先離去，但在那之前、在此一刻，他想讓傑西記住自己。

傑西不知道懷特老師發了什麼瘋，先是暫停了好久，原本以為對方因為年紀大了可能無法繼續，卻又動了起來頂得他呻吟連連，因為懷特老師將他的雙腿放到肩上，一邊又用手固定傑西的肩膀好讓施力不會間斷，被攻得退無可退的青年只能哭唧唧的淚流滿面，唾液和汗水混在一起在他脖頸流下水痕，心跳擂鼓的他覺得自己雙頰燙紅，為了這份節節攀升的體溫、為了這段根本不該發生的性愛，他開口喊著懷特老師，一次又一次，直到男人傾身吻住了他。

傑西忘情的張嘴，那幾秒鐘，他忘卻了年齡的差距、拋下了他們的恩恩怨怨，將懷特老師口中酒水的辣味全都嚥下，那正是懷特老師給他的感覺，辛辣卻綿延、從靈魂深處都會發出為之震顫的迴響，淚水從傑西泛紅的眼眶一顆顆擠下，他們的喘息交織在一起；他們的肉體渴求著彼此，從相遇的那一刻開始也許就在等著這一天、這一秒，他們就像對彼此重度依賴的成癮患者，缺了誰都不行，青年扭動著腰臀迎合長者的索求；長者扣緊孩子的臉龐深深吻著他，直到他們將彼此肺中最後一絲氧氣都抽乾才願鬆口，這就是傑西平克曼與華特懷特。

**這就是他們。**

高潮來臨得太快，青年抱緊長者的引頸哭喊而出，而華特也終於饜足的將自己所有的熱情灌入傑西的體內。

當他兩都像劫後餘生拼命的喘氣時，華特靠在傑西的耳邊輕輕的說道，這份請求跟他以往做過的糟糕事都來得簡單，甚至有些幼稚得可笑，但傑西眼眶卻紅了。

 **他說，記得我，傑西，記得我** 。

青年沒有回應，他只是閉上眼睛任由淚水像小溪一樣從頰邊奔騰。

但他伸手撫摸了懷特老師的後頸，就像男人稍早那樣撫摸他的額頭那樣小心翼翼。

他微微側過臉親吻懷特老師的臉頰，那聲從鼻尖溢出的嘆息，是他給的答案。

懷特老師的臉頰，是溼的。

完

後記：

居然第二篇聖誕賀文寫了這篇，這完全歸咎於昨晚吃飯時轉開電視，正在播絕命毒師第4季的某集，炸雞歐巴馬與小粉要徒步往哪裡去，炸雞歐巴馬轉頭問小粉：「你已經證明了自己。可以獨力經營實驗室了吧？」

小粉：「讓懷特老師走，你可以開除他、或資遣他，別殺他。」

炸雞歐巴馬：「你知道那樣行不通的。」

小粉：「那你可有大麻煩了。」

看到這裡，我兩行熱淚都快直接噴出來配飯吃了，這不是真愛，什麼才是真愛？

尤其看完今年的神作《續命之徒》以後，小粉最後記得老白的時光，是他們在餐館吃飯，當時的他還蓄著短短的頭髮，看起來無憂無慮的，明明歷經了那麼多，最後記得的卻是最美好的回憶。

謝謝導演，謝謝世界。

感慨萬千之下，忍不住就選了這對打了聖誕賀文。

早上用手機打字時還沒注意，一用電腦打開仔細一看才發現好多變成「壞」特老師，也不知手機選字怎麼了，真是中肯啊（毆

明明想要寫很渣的老白，寫著寫著卻好像走向有點溫馨的形狀（？），算了，過節嘛，就這樣吧。

白粉大法好，聖誕快樂，有機會再見啦！

還是要推薦一下最適合這對的[主題曲](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vqVSYkouOWg)，沒有之一

By舞飛音


End file.
